Concours
by ChibiTonakai
Summary: Reborn sera toujours là pour embêter tout le monde… Il aura donc des idées de concours plus… étranges les unes que les autres, qui enchanteront Tsuna et les autres. Ou pas. Gros délires- Par LittleTanuki et ChibiTonakai Présence de shonen-aï!
1. Chapter 1

**NDA** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un recueil de OS/Drabbles, coécrit par LittleTanuki (qui n'a pas de compte sur ce site) et ChibiTonakai (moi-même). Imitation sera un Two-Shots, donc il y aura une suite qui viendra… (un jour). Il est inspiré d'un des scans où il se passe un peu la même chose, mais avec quelques modifications… Nous espérons que vous aimerez ! (Tous ces chapitres seront des délires !)

**Résumé** : Reborn sera toujours là pour embêter tout le monde… Il aura donc des idées de concours plus… étranges les unes que les autres, qui enchanteront Tsuna et les autres. Ou pas.

**Disclaime**r : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, à notre grand malheur !

Imitation-1

_Vous voilà enfin tous réunis. Si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour organiser un concours. Expliqua l'instructeur au chapeau

_Quoi ?! Crièrent tous les membres de la Vongola familly

_C'est un concours très important et vous êtes obligés d'y participer sinon les anneaux vous serons retirés. Continua Reborn.

_Mais on a déjà passé toutes les épreuves pour en être digne Reborn-san ! S'exclama Gokudera.

_ De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais demandé à être un gardien. Répliqua Hibari en feignant l'indifférence.

L'Arcobaleno eu un sourire en coin et s'approcha de l'oreille du gardien des nuages :

_Si tu le fais, tu auras le droit de faire tout ce que tu veux à Tsuna pendant une journée. Murmura-t-il au préfet.

Kyoya fut un peu surpris par cette proposition puis réfléchit.

_Hmmm ! Bien j'accepte. Répondit-il avec un sourire pervers en direction de sa future victime.

Le Boss eut un frisson qui le traversa mais ne comprit pas pourquoi. Lorsque qu'il remarqua qu'Hibari avait accepté le défi, il comprit que quelque chose allait lui arriver, et pas quelque chose de très agréable.

_Yosh ! Je vais le faire à l'extrême ! Hurla le boxeur.

_Hahaha ça va être amusant. S'esclaffa le baseballer

_Idiots ! Arrêtez de mettre la pression au Juudaimee. Leur hurla le bras droit.

_Lambo-san veut des bonbons ! Réclama le petit bovin en mettant son doigt dans son nez.

_Kufufu ! Rit Mukuro

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le regrette déjà. Se plaint Tsuna.

_Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous d'accord je vais vous annoncer le concours. Il s'agit d'un concours d'imitation ! Les règles sont simples, il vous suffit de piocher un papier se situant sur la table et d'imiter la personne sur qui vous serez tombés et je vous noterai. Si la note est en dessous de 5 votre anneau vous sera retiré. Bien alors maintenant allez prendre un papier.

Chaque gardien en piocha un. En regardant le nom qu'il y avait sur le papier, les visages prirent plusieurs sortes d'expression. Certains furent étonnés, d'autres furent heureux. Hibari lui, son expression était entre le dégoût et la colère.

_Hiiiiiiiii ! Brailla Tsuna en voyant l'aura menaçante que dégageait son gardien des nuages, Hibari-san ça va aller ?

_... La ferme herbivore. Dit-il en allant s'isoler au coin de la pièce.

_Vous avez tous vu votre papier ? Je vous donnerai les notes à la fin ! Bien alors honneur au boss.

Tsuna prit une grande inspiration, leva la tête puis cria :

« Boss je vous aime, je vous protégerai pour toujours ! »

Dans la salle il y eut un blanc, puis Yamamoto pris la parole :

_Hahaha je suis sûr que c'était Levi de la Varia ! C'était bien imité, bravo Tsuna !

_Ouah j'ignorais que le Juudaime avait d'aussi bon talent d'imitateur ! S'émerveilla Gokudera époustouflé.

_Bien alors maintenant, Ryohei c'est à toi.

_Je suis prêt!

Il se racla la gorge et se mit à hurler :

_KUFUFUFU à l'EXTERME !

Mukuro eut une aura extrêmement menaçante et tenta de tuer quiconque qui osait rire de cette pitoyable prestation.

_... D'accord ! Gokudera c'est à toi.

_Juudaime je vous dédis cette imitation !

Il se leva de façon spectaculaire, fit un sourire terriblement sexy et dit d'une voix qui ferait craquer n'importe quelle fille :

_Je vais tous vous protéger au péril de ma vie.

Il eut un second blanc dans la salle

_Hey Stupidera c'était qui ?

_Oui tête de poulpe tu imitais qui ?

_ Bande d'imbécile, c'était bien entendu le Juudaime !

Tout le monde eut un air blasé dans la salle.

_Ah c'était moi ? demanda Tsuna surpris.

_Mais oui Juudaime, vous n'avez pas reconnu votre virilité et votre classe ?

Pendant que Tsuna répondit, Hibari était sur le point de mordre à mort le gardien de la tempête.

Reborn frappa Gokudera et Tsunayoshi à la tête.

_Vous faites trop de bruit, mettez là en veilleuse ! Lambo c'est à toi !

Le bovin souffla puis :

_Hahahahahaha on s'amuse toujours avec Tsuna !

Tous les visages furent pétrifiés, qui aurait cru que Lambo avait un don pour l'imitation ?

_Je suis certain que c'était moi ! Déclara Yamamoto dans un grand sourire.

_Mukuro c'est à toi ! fit Reborn une fois remis de son choc.

Grace à une illusion le gardien prit la tête de Bianchi.

_Mon petit Hayato, mange un de mes gâteaux !

Pendant que le dit Hayato était sur le point de s'évanouir, Reborn réclama que Mukuro retire un papier parce que c'était de la triche. C'est donc ce que fit le protecteur de Chrome, il reprit un papier, l'observa puis souri.

Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour chanter l'hymne de Namimori comme le compagnon du chargé de discipline, même si cela ne ressemblait pas à la voix d'Hibird.

_Très bien maintenant Yamamoto c'est à toi. Fit le bébé une fois la chanson finit, car personne n'osait plus parler après cette magnifique prestation.

Le baseballer se racla la gorge puis pris une voie féminine :

_Oni-san je vais aller avec Haru-chan manger des gâteaux.

_Yamamoto je vais te défoncer, Kyoko a une voix aussi douce que le printemps et s'exprime de façon plus agréable ! Hurla le boxeur.

_Hahaha tu as sûrement raison.

_ Hibari c'est à toi.

Le gardien soupira, il ne voulait vraiment pas le faire mais c'était une journée avec Tsuna qui était en jeu.

-Euh Hibari-san tu vas bien ? Tenta le boss avec un air effrayé.

_Hibari souvient toi de ce que je t'ai promis! L'encouragea le bébé avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

_Le premier qui rigole ne verra plus la lumière du jour ! Menaça-t-il avant de commencer son imitation : « Kimi wa dare da ? Boku wa Hibari. Boku wa dare da ? kimi wa Hibari.» (1)

Tous les gardiens se retenaient de rire, de peur que Hibari mette sa menace à exécution, mais une seule personne osa rire librement. La seule personne en question était Tsuna.

_Hahaha Hibari tu es si pitoyable, tu me fais pitié !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hbari se réveilla en sursaut. Il reprit ses esprits, heureusement ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il était là dans son lit et rien de tout ça ne c'était passé.

_Si jamais un jour ça doit m'arriver,je demanderai au bébé un bonus avec l'ananas ! Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. (2)

Pour ceux qui ne regardent pas l'anime en vo, cela veut dire « Qui suis-je ? Tu es Hibari ! Qui es-tu ? Je suis Hibari ! » (c'est la chanson de Lambo hein…)

Nous reconnaissons bien ChibiTonakai et ses pensées étranges concernant le 182769… (dixit LittleTananuki)

Les notes seront données au chapitre suivant, et vous pouvez donner vos avis, et les notes à la place de Reborn ^^

Alors sinon ça vous a plu ? Laissez des reviews, et à bientôt pour la suite… Avec la Varia !


	2. Chapter 2

**NDA** : Voici un recueil de OS/Drabbles, coécrit par LittleTanuki (qui n'a pas de compte sur ce site) et ChibiTonakai (moi-même). Imitation sera un Two-Shots, donc il faut lire le chapitre précédent. C'est une obligation. Sinon, Reborn viendra vous tuer… Il est inspiré d'un des scans où il se passe un peu la même chose, mais avec quelques modifications… Nous espérons que vous aimerez ! (Tous ces chapitres seront des délires !)

**Résumé** : Reborn sera toujours là pour embêter tout le monde… Il aura donc des idées de concours plus… étranges les unes que les autres, qui enchanteront Tsuna et les autres. Ou pas.

**Disclaime**r : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, à notre grand malheur… Quoique Tsuna est sauvé…

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée, on publie en retard… Enfin, c'est pas comme si tout le monde attendait la suite avec une impatience sans limite xD

Aussi, précisons que c'est normal que la description soit quasi inexistante, on privilégie le dialogue pour aller droit au but… Par contre les fautes d'orthographe, c'est pas fait exprès, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'on soit experte en la matière, hein Little Tanuki ? *sifflote*

Voici les notes que Reborn a attribuées aux gardiens précédemment :

Tsuna : 7/10, il manque de passion envers Xanxus.

Ryohei : 5/10… Le rire était là. (Dans tous les sens du terme)

Gokudera : 5/10… On reconnaissait bien l'air débile de Tsuna… (dixit Reborn)

Lambo : 10/10… Personne n'aurait imaginé…

Mukuro : 7/10, tu aurais pu avoir un peu plus si tu n'avais pas triché au départ.

Yamamoto : 6/10… On reconnaissait la personne, mais Kyoko est plus… Naturelle.

Hibari : 10/10…c 'était *reçoit un regard noir d'Hibari* sans commentaire.

Donc Hibari et Lambo partagent le premier prix… Une journée avec Tsuna !

Tsuna : Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Mukuro : Je suis jaloux…

Imitation-2

~Manoir de la Varia, dix ans plus tard~

-Vooooooooooi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce temps de merde ! On peut rien foutre là ! Vociféra l'épéiste de la Varia, au plus grand malheur des oreilles de ses camarades.

-Vous pouvez pas la fermer sheicho ? Et vous Bel-Sempai, vous pouvez pas arrêter de m'envoyer des couteaux dans la tête ? Ça fait mal. Demanda la grenouille d'un air blasé.

En effet, ces étranges personnages, étaient en train de s'ennuyer ferme à cause de la pluie qui s'abattait à l'extérieur. Aucune mission ne leur avait été assignée, et du coup, ils devaient rester cloitrés, en attendant. Ils étaient donc tous réunis dans le salon, et s'amusaient tous comme ils le pouvaient. Mais c'était d'un ennui…

-Ushishishi, mais ma grenouille, c'est si amusant de te voir souffrir !

-Fermez la bande de déchets ! Ou je vous bute tous ! Dit froidement le boss reposant son verre de bourbon sur la petite table à côté de lui, dans un bruit sourd.

Ne prenant absolument pas en considération les menaces de Xanxus, Lussuria se leva d'un coup de son fauteuil à motif léopard, faisant tomber le magasine gay qu'il était en train de parcourir.

-Mes petits choux, grande sœur a une super idée pour nous occuper tous ensemble, comme la merveilleuse famille unie que nous sommes !

Tous se dirent que les plans du boxeur étaient rarement les meilleurs, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres choix qu'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Alors on pourrait faire un concours d'imitation ! Et le gagnant aura le droit à ce qu'il voudra !

-De l'argent ? Demanda Mammon subitement intéressée.

-De nouveaux couteaux ? Questionna le prince.

-Un tableau à l'effigie du boss ? S'excita Levi.

Quels vœux pitoyables, se dit « la grande sœur de la famille ». Mais s'il voulait que les autres participent, il fallait bien leur faire croire qu'ils auraient ce qu'ils veulent.

-Oui tout ça ! Donc je serai le jury, je vais mettre six papiers sur la table et-

-Pourquoi six papiers ? Qui a dit que j'allais jouer à tes jeux débiles ? interrogea le boss d'un air ennuyé.

-Voiiiiii crétin de boss ! Avoues que tu as trop peur de jouer contre nous ! Tu es juste un faiblard !

-Enfoiré de requin, tu vas voir si je suis un faiblard, je vais te buter !

Le possesseur de la flamme de la colère se leva et brandit ses pistolets sur son bras droit.

-Ma ma, pas de violence, c'est les vacances, mes chéris ! Calmez-vous, vous allez voir, chacun sera très heureux d'avoir participé !

Ils se calmèrent et s'installèrent, pour le chef sur son fauteuil, comme avachit, et pour le squale, sur une chaise, en croisant les jambes. Il reprit la parole :

-Bon on le commence ce putain de jeu ?!

Tout heureux que tout le monde ait « accepté » de participer, le gardien du soleil expliqua les règles.

-Donc comme je vous l'ai dit, je vais mettre six papiers sur la table, vous allez passer chacun votre tour et je vous noterai à la fin ! C'est tout simple n'est-ce pas ?

-Ushishi le prince n'est pas stupide.

-Tu me prends pour qui sale déchet !

-Voiiiii on peut enfin commencer !

Tous tirèrent alors un papier, des exclamations de surprises prirent alors place sur le visage de tous les membres de la Varia, sauf de Fran, qui lui gardait son air stoïque.

-Bien maintenant que vous avez lu le nom de la personne à imiter, Bel-chan tu commences.

-Ushishi c'est toujours au prince de commencer.

-Sauf si c'est un prince déchu. Déclara Fran d'un air blasé.

Belphegor lui envoya des couteux dans son chapeau, non sans lui rappelé que le petit peuple ferait mieux de se la fermer. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et commença son imitation :

-Mukuro-san !

Ce fut une grande crise de rire d'un Levi et d'un Squalo, qui à cause de leur mal de ventre provoqué par le blond, gisaient au sol les mains autour du ventre. Le boss lui se contenta d'un rictus qui se forma au coin de ses lèvres.

- Hahahaha on ne devrait plus l'appeler prince mais princesse. Déclara Levi les larmes aux yeux.

Le génie de la Varia tout sauf heureux qu'on se moque de lui se mit à envoyer des couteaux sur toutes les personnes qui se moquaient de lui et sur Fran pour le plaisir.

-C'était très bien Bel-chan. Déclara le gay de la familly (bien que je doute que ce soit le seul !) Maintenant Squ-chan c'est à toi.

Le requin se calma puis pris une grande inspiration :

-VVVVVVOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII TSUNAZE RAMMENE TON CUL !

Un grand silence suivit cette performance pitoyable

-Seicho c'était qui ? demanda le jeune de la Varia.

-Voiiii c'était Reborn-san.

-Heureusement que Reborn ne t'a pas entendu sinon il t'aurait tué ! Déclara Mamon.

-Ushishishi et le paysan osait se moquer de moi. Se moqua Belphegor.

-C'était nul ! Dit le Boss

- Vos gueules ! Cria Squalo

-… D'accord! Mamon c'est à toi !

L'arcobaleno ne bougea plus d'un pouce.

-Voiiiii qu'est-ce que tu attends pour commencer ! Beugla le squale qui en avait marre d'attendre (il faut dire que la patience n'a jamais été son fort)

-J'ai déjà commencé et déjà fini abruti ! Ripostât le bébé.

-Viper-san c'était qui ? Redemanda de nouveau Fran.

-C'est Mamon ! Et puis j'imitais Leon, le camarade de Reborn.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans le château de la Varia.

-Ushishishishi, on peut dire qu'avec le capitaine vous faites la paire.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite déchets, le requin est mon objet ! Déclara Xanxus le plus simplement du monde.

-Voiiiii, stupide boss je ne suis pas un objet ! S'énerva Squalo.

-C'est marrant vous riposter pas sur le fait qu'il a dit que vous lui apparteniez. Remarqua la grenouille d'un air semblant songeur.

-Rahh la ferme !

- Ma ma arrêter de vous disputer ! Maintenant c'est à toi Levi !

-Je vous dédicace cette performance boss !

-Ta gueule déchet et commence !

-A vos ordres !

Il prit une grande inspiration et puis :

-Par le pouvoir des étoiles ! Classement !

… On pouvait apercevoir tous les Varia les yeux écarquillés, sauf Bel qui lui avait la bouche entre-ouverte, et Mamon qui se frappa le front de sa main. Mais quelle était donc cette prestation digne d'une héroïne de magical-girl ? La réincarnation d'un personnage de Sailor Moon ?

-Ma ma, dis-moi mon petit Levi a tu déjà vu Fuuta-kun ?

-Bien sur quelle question ! Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

-… ! Maintenant boss-san c'est à vous !

-Hors de question !

-Mais vous aviez accepté, vous ne pouvez plus dire non !

-C'est moi le boss et j'ai changé d'avis. Ce n'est pas une bande de déchets qui va me dire quoi faire.

- Oh quel dommage, il n'y a plus de bourbon… Et personne ne peut aller en chercher…

Xanxus, qui était souvent pris d'une flemme aigue, demandait toujours à ses subordonnées d'aller chercher ses affaires. Il n'allait pas le faire seul tout de même…

-C'est bon, c'est bon… Je vais le faire…

Il se plaça au centre de la pièce, avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer.

-Hahi ! Tsuna-san est si merveilleux ! Cria-t-il en prenant une voix qui se voulait féminine.

Au lieu de rire, les autres membres frissonnèrent. C'était si… Effrayant…

-Bien, bien, pour terminer… Fran-chan !

La grenouille s'avança et se racla la gorge.

-Voi. Boss. Mettez votre*BIP* dans mon *BIP*, j'ai trop envie que vous me fassiez *BIP* et puis *BIP*. (Pour ne pas choquer les personnes sensibles, Lussuria a placé un moyen de censure sur les mots interdits aux mineurs.)

-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII !

OoO

Les habitants du manoir, après que leur audition soit revenue, attendait les résultats de la part de Lussuria.

-Voili voilou mes chous ! J'ai terminé ! Asseyez-vous donc, pour connaitre le grand vainqueur.

Tous s'exécutèrent, sauf Xanxus qui était déjà assis, et écoutèrent pour une fois l'excentrique d'une manière intéressée.

-Bon les résultats dans l'ordre de passage ! Tout d'abord, Bel-chan. 6/10, ton interprétation aurait mérité un peu plus de conviction.

-Comment ça ? J'étais pourtant parfait comme d'habitude !

-Squ-chan, 6/10 également. Reborn-san s'emporte certes parfois, mais d'une manière un peu plus… posée.

-Voooi !

-Mamon… 3/10. Ce personnage était compliqué donc je suis indulgent, mais tu aurais pu mettre un peu plus de passion.

-Tu rembourseras le temps que j'ai perdu !

-Remboursez ! Remboursez ! Manifesta Fran, brandissant un panneau sorti d'on ne sait où.

-Levi… 0,5/10… Mais ne t'en fais pas, l'important, c'est de participer…

Le gardien de la foudre se recroquevilla dans la pièce, une sombre aura l'entourant, et grommelant des « PARDON BOSS ! Je ne mérite pas de vivre ! Même un concombre des mers a plus d'utilité que moi… »

-Boss-chan… 7/10, pas mal du tout ! Les rôles féminins vous saillissent à merveille !

-Tch. Déchet.

-Et pour terminer, Fran-chan.

Lussuria enleva ses lunettes de soleil, et essuya une larme perlant le long de sa joue.

-FRAN-CHAN ! Quel talent ! Quelle passion ! Quel réalisme ! Quel lyrisme ! Tout y est, le jeu d'acteur, le ton, le charisme… Je me suis senti vibrer lors de ton passage… Tu devrais faire des castings pour devenir le nouveau Brad Pitt darling ! Tu pourrais rencontrer les plus grands, le gratin d'Hollywood ! Le nouveau Brad Pitt, tu m'entends ! Si je pouvais, je t'aurai mis un 1000000/ 10 ! Vraiment, fuis ce monde qui n'est pas le tien, Fran-chan, fuis pendant qu'il en est encore temps… Tu dois poursuivre ta destinée, ton talent ne peut pas être caché ainsi… Ici, tu as trop de chances de disparaitre. Et ton talent avec. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider, tu ne peux pas priver le monde de ton don. Tu dois t'envoler au plus vite, colombe du cinéma si pure, lion du théâtre si majestueux, étalon de la tragédie si fougueux ! Tu…

-TA GUEULE ! Crièrent tous les membres de la Varia le frappant, à part Fran qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour faire ses bagages et partir directement aux Etats-Unis, où il fera sans aucun doute une carrière remplie d'argent, de gloire et de débauche. Quoique Bel ne le laissera sans doute pas partir comme ça.

N'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires hein, ça nous fait super plaisir :3 vous pouvez aussi mettre des notes aux personnages de la Varia, sur 10 !

**Yuuri81** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! En vrai Hibari chante trop bien (faut voir sur Youtube), mais je pense que s'il devait imiter Lambo, ce serait parfaitement ridicule xD

**Meli-chan27** : Oh toi aussi tu aimes le 182769… Ah lala, tout le monde veut la mort du pauvre Tsu-kun… Et merci d'avoir mis des notes ^^ C'est vrai que tu es hyper généreuse !

**xXxGokuderaxBelxXx** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as bien aimé la suite aussi ^^

Ciaossu, a une prochaine fois tout le monde, pour un nouveau concours !


End file.
